Many people have the desire to securely mount an accessory within their vehicles. For example, in the fields of automotive racing and emergency services, there is a need to securely mount fire extinguishers within vehicles in a place which is easy to reach in the event of an emergency. Even for an average user, there is a need to mount accessories such as a smartphone.
The two most common ways to mount such accessories within vehicles are by either using a model-specific mounting bracket or drilling holes through parts of the vehicle. Both of these options are undesirable because a user must either find the correct model-specific bracket to use in their vehicle, or they must permanently disfigure their vehicle. Model-specific brackets can be very expensive and difficult to find, and if the user were to change vehicles, they must find and purchase a new bracket specific to the make and model of the new vehicle. Permanently disfiguring a vehicle is also unfavorable because it can reduce both the structural integrity and the value of the vehicle, as well as require additional tools and skill on the part of the user to install the bracket.
As such, there is a need for a vehicle accessory support assembly which can be used on a wide variety of different vehicles, does not require inflicting any damage to the vehicle to mount, and is easy to install and operate.
The present invention overcomes several of the deficiencies, disadvantages and undesired parameters associated with the known vehicle accessory support assemblies.